Syaoran no Tanjoubi
by Syaoran no Miko
Summary: The gang celebrate Li-kun's birthday...somehow.
1. Default Chapter

> ****
> 
> Personally, I really hate the way this turned out. It was *meant* to be funny, butaiyah. Which is why I don't blame Syaoran for being upset at me for writing this. I don't suppose time constraint and 3 tests would be a good excuse? _ 
> 
> But I hope minna will comment anyway. *_* Sankyu.****
> 
> -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Syaoran no Tanjoubi (Syaoran's Birthday)
> 
> One: Inspiration Comes Aided AKA Surprise My Love Party
> 
> It was a sunny day. Birds chirped. A breeze blew.
> 
> In a particular second-year class in Tomoeda Junior High, one Kinomoto Sakura absently tapped her pen against her chin and sighed.
> 
> Today was July the 10th.
> 
> To be more precise, today was three days away from Syaoran-kun's birthday.
> 
> And she still hadn't got him a present.
> 
> She sighed again, slumping a little in her chair. It wasn't like she hadn't *tried*. The nights of the previous week had been spent sleepless with tossing and turning and cracking her brain trying to find innovative ideas for a birthday present. Tomoyo had even offered a few suggestions, only she didn't think giving the boy she liked sakura-print silk tuxedos or sakura-shaped strawberry shortcakes were, well, feasible ideas. Not with the amount of time she had left, anyway.
> 
> And NOTHING would induce her to agree to Tomoyo's bright-eyed proposition of a special for lovers only' video. She felt her cheeks growing red at the remembrance; she'd never imagined Tomoyo-chan was so veryimaginative. Yes, that adjective was harmless enough. Imaginative.
> 
> Hoe.
> 
> A large sweatdrop beaded the side of her head as she desperately attempted to cool her burning face. It was a good thing Syaoran and Tomoyo had gone to help sensei cart books to the office. The last thing she needed right now was a horrified spate of why are you so red' enquiries.
> 
> She turned towards the window, thankfully feeling the breeze take a little of the heat from her face. Being embarrassed wasn't going to help her think of a present for Syaoran-kun.
> 
> The thing was, what would?
> 
> ~~~~ 
> 
> The bell that heralded the arrival of break had just rung, prompting a rush of students stampeding to the cafeteria and food. 
> 
> Hiiragizawa Eriol stowed his textbook underneath his desk and stood up, covering his mouth in a yawn. Recess never came too soon, especially when double physics periods happened to precede it. There really was no tactful way to say that Asahi-sensei's lessons were always boring.
> 
> Glancing to his left, he blinked. He'd thought he was the only one who hadn't left, but Sakura was still sitting in her seat, green eyes distant as she twirled a pen. There were traces of what might have been a fading blush in her cheeks. He quietly stepped next to her, unobtrusively clearing his throat.
> 
> "Sakura-san?"
> 
> "HoEEE!" 
> 
> He blinked again as she literally jumped into the air. Interesting, he hadn't known her hair frizzed like that when she was agitated.
> 
> "Eriol-kun," she sighed weakly, dropping back into her seat. "It's you."
> 
> He smiled. "You sound like you expected someone else."
> 
> "Actually, I was rather hoping not to see anybody," she dryly replied, tucking a stray strand of auburn hair behind a small ear.
> 
> He smiled again, this time with a hint of apology. "I'm sorry I scared you. Would you prefer it if I went away?"
> 
> "No! No - I didn't mean it that way." She sighed a second time, rubbing her eyes absently. "I'm sorry. I haven't been capable of thinking straight lately."
> 
> Eriol seated himself beside her. "Is anything wrong?"
> 
> She shook her head. "It's nothing serious. You'll probably laugh at me for saying this, but I'm frustrated because I don't know what to give Syaoran-kun for his birthday."
> 
> He looked at her thoughtfully. "Why would I laugh at you for that?"
> 
> Sakura flushed most becomingly. "I don't knowmaybe because I shouldn't *need* to be troubled over such a small thing, or"
> 
> "But I don't think not knowing what to give the person you like on his birthday is a small thing," he smoothly interrupted. "The very fact that you *are* so worried about it only shows how much you care for Li-kun, Sakura-san." He shot her a guileless smile.
> 
> "S-souka?" she stammered, blushing hopelessly. He took pity on her and said nothing more. 
> 
> So his cute relative's birthday was approaching. In three days' time, if he wasn't wrong. He'd almost forgotten it.
> 
> Almost.
> 
> It just *wouldn't* do to let Syaoran's birthday pass without doing a little*something* for him, would it now? 
> 
> Eriol faced Sakura, a maniacally bright gleam in his eyes. "I think I could give you a little help with your problem."
> 
> "Really?" she asked hopefully.
> 
> "Trust me, Sakura-san. Just trust me."
> 
> ~~~~ 
> 
> "So Eriol-kun suggested a party at Li-kun's place?" Tomoyo asked her best friend as they walked home from school. Syaoran was absent, today being the day he had extra-curricular activity after class.
> 
> "Un," Sakura bobbed her head, looking at the purple-haired girl anxiously. "I think it would be a good idea, but we'd have to start getting ready from tomorrow."
> 
> "A surprise party sounds wonderful, we haven't had one of those for a long timeonly how are you planning to get into Li-kun's apartment in the first place?"
> 
> "WellEriol-kun said he has this skeleton key thing"
> 
> "Oh, my."
> 
> "We got it all planned out just now. Li-kun has soccer again after class on Thursday, so we could get everything ready before he gets back in the evening."
> 
> "And class ends an hour earlier than usual on Thursday, *and* school will be closed for renovation works on Friday," Tomoyo finished, looking extremely satisfied. "The timing is absolutely perfect. That was a real brainwave, Sakura-chan."
> 
> "It was all Eriol-kun's suggestion," her friend replied. "I would still have been giving myself migraines wondering what to do for Li-kun if he hadn't helped me."
> 
> Tomoyo smiled beatifically. "We should always strive to give the ones we love surprises."
> 
> Sakura blushed and ignored her. "I just hope this will work."
> 
> "Of course it will," Tomoyo said, a too-bright sparkle in her eyes. "We'll *make* it work."
> 
> Sakura sweatdropped. 
> 
> Sometimes Tomoyo-chan got a little too much like Eriol-kun for comfort.
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> On the field, Syaoran sneezed violently. And sniffed in irritation. 
> 
> "That's the second timewho's the idiot talking about me?""
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Notes:
> 
>   1. Great original title, huh? My brain juice runs dry. *_*
>   2. It was never specified what junior high Sakura-tachi went to in the last manga act, so I'm just calling it Tomoeda Junior High because the uniforms are so similar to their elementary school ones. I also say second-year' because, well, I just think it would be nicer to see S&S all settled down nicely already and allah, forget it. &_&
>   3. I'm ignoring manga plot continuity as usual. Eriol's still here and kicking. And I don't know if Sakura ever found out about him being Clow's reincarnation, but she's clueless about the issue in this fic.
>   4. My own school was closed for a day for fumigation and painting (stank up the whole place something terrible) so I took the liberty of stuffing in the same excuse here. It'll make sense later.
>   5. In case you didn't get the joke in the last paragraph, it supposedly means someone is talking about you behind your back if you sneeze for no apparent reason. ^_^
> 
> --Syaoran no Miko


	2. 2

> ****
> 
> Syaoran no Tanjoubi (Syaoran's Birthday)
> 
> Two: Preparation's A Pain AKA Get Ready To Boogie 
> 
> On the morning of 13th July, Li Syaoran was feeling mildly puzzled.
> 
> For one thing, Tomoyo and Eriol were both flashing him beaming smiles every time he turned their way, smiles that were just a tad too wide for his liking. He'd been acquainted with Tomoyo long enough to know that the width of her mouth was directly proportionate to how outrageous a secret happened to be stuffed up her sleeve at the time. It didn't help that Eriol seemed to share eerily similar behavioural leanings. Chiharu-tachi were also oddly excited - Yamazaki exuded an air of complacence so smug he could practically see it.
> 
> And Sakura was being terribly nervy. She jumped every time he looked her way, and couldn't seem to meet his eyes when he spoke to her. It was worrying him badly. He would have pressed further, but he wanted to spare her any more discomfort his very presence seemed to be bringing her today.
> 
> What was *wrong* with them? Something was amiss, but for the life of him he couldn't put his finger on it. He was sure he hadn't done anything particularly outstanding, not since Yamazaki had convinced him that snails would make an elegant house-warming dish two weeks ago. He winced, recalling Rika's shrieks of horror. "And you're not supposed to STEAM them!" 
> 
> Thankfully the rest of the class were behaving as usual. He sighed, only half-listening to the elderly sensei droning on about Japan's technological history in front of the room. Staring at Sakura's delicate profile two seats in front of him in the next row, he could sense an aura of repressed tension around her, in contrast to her normal glowing cheerfulness. But it was a strain that anticipated excitement, almost like a child waiting to unwrap birthday presents. Noting that, he relaxed slightly. At least it didn't seem to be any sort of trouble.
> 
> Birthday presentsthat rang a vague bell in his mind, but it was horribly muffled. He mentally shrugged, and tried to concentrate on the lesson.
> 
> It didn't seem to be working.
> 
> ~~~~ 
> 
> "I feel like a thief right now," Sakura confessed as they rode the lift to Syaoran's apartment. They' consisted of her, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamazaki and Chiharu-tachi, all crammed into the shiny confines of three steel walls and sliding doors.
> 
> "It's for a good cause," Yamazaki said with cheerful unconcern. "If we're going to make Li-kun feel loved, we need to take extreme measures."
> 
> "Don't worry, Sakura-chan," Rika added. "I'm sure Li-kun won't mind us breaking in." The doors opened and they stepped out into the corridor.
> 
> "I hope you're rightI'd hate it if he was angry at us for this." 
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> "Atishoo! Ati-*shoo*! ATISHOO!"
> 
> "You all right, Li?" a passing teammate called.
> 
> "Fine," he mumbled, rubbing his nose.
> 
> "Heh. Someone talking about you? Maybe you'll get a surprise."
> 
> "I'll bet."
> 
> ~~~~ 
> 
> Eriol carefully inserted his skeleton key into the lock and turned. There were a few soft _clicks_ before the door creaked itself ajar. He smiled in satisfaction, and held it open for the others to file in before locking it again.
> 
> "Wow, it's neat," commented an impressed Yamazaki. "Hard to believe he's a bachelor."
> 
> "He's only 13," an irritated Chiharu pointed out. "And it's not at all surprising that Li-kun's neater than *you* are."
> 
> "But I _am_ neat."
> 
> "I don't call mixing underwear with your homework neat'!"
> 
> "Quit it," Naoko said firmly. "Get into the kitchen, Yamazaki-kun. I think Chiharu-chan had better help decorate the place."
> 
> "Why can't I cook?!"
> 
> "Just start decorating, okay?"
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> During the break, Syaoran wiped his heavily perspiring face with a towel and threw himself down on the grass. He was having a strange, niggling feeling that something was going on behind his back. The idea gnawed at him, impossible to shake. 
> 
> He growled softly, slung the towel around his neck. This was idiotic. But he somehow knew that it was connected to the odd way Sakura and the others had been behaving that morning.
> 
> "Yo, Li-kun! Catch!" His head snapped up in time to grab a bottle of isotonic drink with moisture running down its sides. Yamada, a boy from his class, stood grinning down at him, figure blocking the light before he squatted down beside him.
> 
> "Sankyu," he said shortly, opening the bottle and gulping the salty liquid down.
> 
> "No problem," the other replied. "Why not join the rest of us over there?"
> 
> He shook his head. "I'd rather not, thanks."
> 
> "Suit yourself." Yamada got to his feet, stretching with a yawn. "By the way," he casually added as he turned to go, "this is from everyone on the team. Happy 14 years old, Li-kun."
> 
> He left, Syaoran staring after him in shock.
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> "Is everything going okay in there, Tomoyo-chan?"
> 
> "Fine," the purple-haired girl called from the kitchen. "Rika and I are just waiting for the cake to be done before we ice it." 
> 
> "Un!" Sakura called back. She brushed auburn hair back from her face as she surveyed the living room, flooded by warm rays of evening sunlight. It did look nice. Balloons - check. Streamers - check. Party utensils and hats on the table - check. Yamazaki holding a bottle of alcohol -
> 
> Yamazaki holding a bottle of *what*?
> 
> "Yamazaki-kun, what's that bottle in your hand?" Naoko enquired from the other side of the room.
> 
> "Wine," he laconically answered. 
> 
> "Are you nuts?" a horrified Chiharu demanded. "All of us here are minors!" 
> 
> "In England there's a tradition that families celebrate their eldest son's 14th birthday by giving him wine at night. It's supposed to signify maturity and the coming of manhood"
> 
> "I don't want to hear it," Chiharu snorted, taking firm hold of his ear and dragging him into the kitchen. "You get rid of it bottle before you get into trouble."
> 
> "But--"
> 
> "Shut UP, Yamazaki."
> 
> Sakura watched them go, sweatdropping. "Hoee"
> 
> "We're almost done," Naoko said comfortingly. "Li-kun will be back in about an hour's time."
> 
> "That only makes me more nervoushoe? Where's Eriol-kun?"
> 
> "He said he went down to do something important. I think he should be back shortly."
> 
> ~~~~ 
> 
> "See you guys next week!"
> 
> "Bye"
> 
> He stuffed his soccer gear into his bag amidst the raucous goodbyes of the other boys, slinging it over his shoulder and hurrying out of the school before any of them could offer to walk home with him. He knew they were only being friendly, but he wasn't really comfortable in their company - and besides, he wanted to be alone right now.
> 
> Today was his birthday.
> 
> As usual, he'd forgotten all about it.
> 
> It wasn't so surprising - in Hong Kong, his family never made a great fuss about things like birthdays. His sisters would glomp him silly and try to dress him up, and perhaps his mother would even be slightly lenient in his daily exercises with sword and magic, but that was about all. It definitely wasn't a day that was considered special, back in Hong Kong.
> 
> So why, deep inside, did something feel like it was twisting apart?
> 
> He didn't know. Back in Hong Kong, he wouldn't have felt like this.
> 
> But he wasn't in Hong Kong.
> 
> And maybe that was the problem. He shoved his bag a little higher and continued to walk.
> 
> Funny, how the road home seemed to be longer today.
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> The sun was setting as Syaoran walked into the lobby of his apartment, tired and sweaty. Right now, all he wanted was to shower. Maybe flop on his bed and not wake up until tomorrow arrived.
> 
> "You're late," a quiet voice observed. He glanced up sharply, frowning as he saw a familiar bespectacled figure with blue-black hair leaning against the wall.
> 
> "What are _you_ doing here?" he demanded, unconsciously tensing his muscles into a fight' stance.
> 
> "Take it easy," Eriol said calmly. "I came here for the right reasons."
> 
> "Which are?"
> 
> "You'll find out." The other boy turned towards the lift, pressing a button. The doors slid open. Eriol took a step inside, then paused as Syaoran stood unmoving, still staring at him suspiciously.
> 
> "You might not trust me, but I'm telling you that you can. *She* would want you to." His eyes were gentle. 
> 
> And after a while Syaoran slowly, reluctantly relaxed, giving him a very slight nod.
> 
> "There are people waiting for us," he said softly. "After you." 
> 
> Syaoran entered the lift without another word, Eriol following close behind.
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> He fumbled with his keys, almost dropping them. At last the door swung open, and he entered the dark living room
> 
> Which was dark no longer as the lights sprang on, a noisemaker blared, and a chorus of voices yelled "SURPRISE!"
> 
> He stood slack-jawed, blinking in the sudden rush of light as he took in everythingthe decorations, the food, the laughing friends. And understood the reason for their odd behaviour that morning.
> 
> Movement at the corner of his eye made him turn his head, and _she_ was there, smiling somewhat tremulously at him as she twisted slender hands together.
> 
> "I'm sorry we didn't ask permissionwe just wanted to give you a surprise" Sakura broke off, biting her lip. "Are you angry?" she finally burst out.
> 
> "No," he managed to say through a throat that was feeling strangely tight. "It's perfect." 
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Notes:
> 
>   1. When I planned this fic, I didn't intend for it to morph into *chapters*. It did that itself. Two down, two to go, folks. *_*
>   2. I'm thinking that everyone is OOC, but they *are* older here, so please adjust mindsets accordingly. ^^;; 
>   3. C&C still very much appreciated!
> 
> --Syaoran no Miko


	3. 3

> ****
> 
> Syaoran no Tanjoubi (Syaoran's Birthday)
> 
> Three: Alcohol Is A Many Splendour Thing AKA Wolves Can't Drink
> 
> On the night of 13th July, Li Syaoran was feeling good.
> 
> It was only natural, considering that he'd come home to a surprise birthday party which included a two-tier chocolate cake that melted in one's mouth. Tomoyo and Rika had definitely outdone themselves.
> 
> By now the food had mostly been finished, and everyone was sprawled around the living room talking. He closed his eyes, basking in the comfort of a full stomach. 
> 
> And Sakura was sitting beside him, hand lightly brushing his.
> 
> For now, life was perfect.
> 
> "Li-kun?" He opened his eyes to see Yamazaki holding out a cup to him. The joker's hat on his head drooped sideways. "Want some punch?"
> 
> He took the cup and sniffed it. There was a faint fragrance of grapes and some fruit he couldn't name. "Thanks." The punch was drained in a gulp; it was sweet and bitter-cool on his tongue and left a pleasantly tingling sensation. He swallowed, licking his lips.
> 
> "Like some more?" Yamazaki blandly inquired, lifting up the pitcher.
> 
> For some reason, he was starting to feel a little light-headed. And warm. But that didn't matter. "Yes." 
> 
> He drank 4 cups in quick succession, and would have asked for an fifth if Yamazaki hadn't coughed, exchanged a glance with Eriol and said that he'd already finished all the punch there was.
> 
> "But I made two pitchers of punch," Tomoyo said, rising to her feet. "Isn't there another one in the kitchen?"
> 
> "No." Yamazaki said a little too quickly. "We've already finished both."
> 
> Chiharu eyes him suspiciously. "I'm sure we only drank one just now." Sakura nodded, looking at him in surprise. 
> 
> Eriol cleared his throat. "Yamazaki-kun and I finished the other pitcher."
> 
> "Then what did Syaoran-kun drink just now?" Sakura asked in confusion.
> 
> From beside her, a faint hiccup sounded. 
> 
> All eyes fixed themselves onto a Syaoran with glazed eyes and a very red face.
> 
> "Oh no you didn't," Naoko breathed.
> 
> "I thought I made you get rid of that wine," Chiharu said slowly, fixing Yamazaki with a dangerous stare.
> 
> Yamazaki looked at the ceiling. "I brought another bottle"
> 
> "Yamazaki-kun, how could you?" a distressed Sakura exclaimed. She waved a hand in front of the groggy boy beside her. "Syaoran-kun! Are you all right?"
> 
> "..ungh"
> 
> "Li-kun, daijobu?" Tomoyo asked anxiously.
> 
> "S-sakurah?" Syaoran blinked fuzzily at all of them. 
> 
> Without warning, his eyes suddenly narrowed to clouded slits of amber. He hauled himself out of the sofa and lurched unsteadily towards -
> 
> "Why is he walking to Hiiragizawa-kun?" Rika asked in bewilderment.
> 
> Syaoran plunked his hands on his hips and glared fiercely - or as fierce as one could look with a cherry-red face, rumpled hair and bleary eyes anyway. "I'sh been washing you," he slurred in a growly voice.
> 
> "Washing you?" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo.
> 
> "Watching you," Tomoyo whispered back.
> 
> "That's nice," Eriol said calmly, a smile on his face.
> 
> "Don'sh you play gamesh wish me, you -" he stumbled, and was only saved from kissing the floor by Eriol catching hold of his arms. Syaoran made a cursory attempt to shake him off, but soon gave it up. "I'sh seen you looking at Shakurah like that beforeknow you're up to no goodsh"
> 
> "Hoe?" Sakura squeaked. 
> 
> "You'sh better get the hellsh away from her, or I'll"
> 
> "You'll what?" Eriol asked gently, a suspicious twitch at the corner of his mouth.
> 
> Syaoran was practically pushing his face into Eriol's by now. "Sakhura's MINE, you hear? You'sh keep your handsh off her or..or"
> 
> "I promise I won't touch a single hair on her head," Eriol solemnly replied. Syaoran peered at him foggily. "Are you - hic! - makingsh fun of me?"
> 
> "Never."
> 
> "You'sh better make sureor I'll take my swordsh andyou's..." He hiccuped again, and pitched forward into Eriol's arms, out cold.
> 
> Eriol coughed. 
> 
> "If you'll excuse me," he murmured, hefting his burden up and heading in the general direction of Syaoran's bedroom.
> 
> For a few moments, silence descended on the room. 
> 
> "I didn't know he was such a lighthead," Yamazaki finally said in regret. 
> 
> Chiharu's eyes held murder. "What is WRONG with you? He hasn't even hit adolescence, what else were you expecting?"
> 
> "I can hold out for ten cups."
> 
> "WHAT?"
> 
> While Chiharu proceeded to systematically beat Yamazaki up, Tomoyo turned to her best friend and sighed mournfully. "I should have brought my V8."
> 
> By that time Sakura was redder than Syaoran, or a fire engine for that matter. "T-Tomoyo-chan," she weakly protested.
> 
> "Actually, I think it was very sweet," Rika commented, trying to hold back a laugh. "I never knew Li-kun was jealous of Hiiragizawa-kun."
> 
> "B-buthe doesn't NEED to be jealous of Eriol-kun!" Sakura wailed.
> 
> "Apparently he doesn't know that," Naoko dryly pointed out. "But Rika's right, it was sweet. If Tomoyo had taped that down we'd have blackmail fodder for a year."
> 
> "Naoko-chan," Sakura said in despair. 
> 
> "Maa," Tomoyo said placatingly. "You know Li-kun would never say something like that in public if he hadn't been drunk. Why don't we clear up now and leave him to sleep the wine off?"
> 
> "What price Li-kun will commit hara-kiri if we tell him what he just did tomorrow morning?" 
> 
> "NAOKO-CHAN!"
> 
> ~~~~ 
> 
> By degrees they got Syaoran's house cleaned up, and then Yamazaki and the other three girls took their leave. Tomoyo picked up her bag, then turned to Sakura anxiously. "Would you like me to stay with you?"
> 
> The other girl shook her head. "No need. It's late - your mother will be worried about you."
> 
> "But Sakura-chan"
> 
> "Onii-chan's staying at a friend's place, and Otou-san's at a convention in Kyoto." She gave Tomoyo a smile. "I'll be fine."
> 
> "If you're sure," Tomoyo said at last. She hugged her friend, and left.
> 
> "You're staying the night?" a soft voice asked behind her. Sakura nodded, knowing without turning who had spoken.
> 
> She felt rather than saw him smile. "Then Li-kun is in good hands. I'll be leaving now, Sakura-san." He bowed to her, heading towards the door.
> 
> "Eriol-kun!"
> 
> He turned back.
> 
> "Thank you for everything." 
> 
> He returned her smile, and left.
> 
> ~~~~ 
> 
> Yamazaki was waiting for him in the lobby when he got out of the lift.
> 
> "Yo, Hiiragizawa-kun," the other boy said affably. He slipped a hand into his bad and brought out both wine bottles. "There you go."
> 
> "Thanks, Yamazaki-kun."
> 
> "Don't mention it. We have a deal, right? I don't tell Kinomoto-san you loaned me the wine, and you don't tell Li-kun I got his whole performance down on *my* pocket V8 just now."
> 
> Eriol beamed.
> 
> Yamazaki beamed back. "We really understand each other, don't we?"
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Notes:
> 
>   1. It's dumb. I know that. And I'm sorry. -_-
>   2. For what it's worth, this part is dedicated to Meg, Mei-chan, Jin and all the other insane E x S supporters out there. *whistle* Go figure... 
> 
> --Syaoran no Miko


	4. 4

> ****
> 
> Syaoran no Tanjoubi (Syaoran's Birthday)
> 
> Epilogue: Hello, Hangover AKA Show Me The Video Of Being Jealous 
> 
> On 14th July, Li Syaoran was *not* feeling good. 
> 
> The sun was throwing brilliantly gold bars of late morning light into his bedroom with merciless aim. They landed smack on said Syaoran's face, giving it a hefty dose of dazzling heat that finally prompted one squeezed-shut eyelid to crack open a hair-width.
> 
> There was a muffled moan, and the eyelid slammed shut again.
> 
> Syaoran slowly lifted a hand to cover his face, biting back another groan as his body made a sluggish return to consciousness. His eyes were sore and gritty, his mouth tasted vaguely of rotten fruit, and to cap it all off his head was feeling like a bullet train had run through it. Two bullet trains. Maybe if one more passed by it would be merciful and make him black out again. 
> 
> He fought back a slight wave of nausea, trying to remember what he'd been doing to get into this state. He recalled the party in his apartment, and Yamazaki offering him something to drinkand it had tasted goodhe'd drunk a lot
> 
> And then it got somewhat fuzzy after that.
> 
> "Syaoran-kun?" 
> 
> He squinted at the person who had opened the door. The petite girl was slim, auburn-haired, and had two large green eyes that were gazing at him worriedly.
> 
> "Sakura," he croaked.
> 
> "Yokatta ne," she breathed, coming to sit beside him. "Are you feeling all right?"
> 
> His stomach roiled sharply, and he winced. "Not particularly."
> 
> "Do you want anything--" She was rudely cut off as Syaoran suddenly jumped from the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. The sounds of a 13-year old teenage boy ridding his gut of fermented wine reached her ears with a lot more clarity than she was comfortable with.
> 
> "Hoee!"
> 
> ~~~~ 
> 
> When Syaoran was sufficiently recovered to have a shower and a change of clothes, they sat in the kitchen and had a light breakfast. Or Sakura did, anyway. Syaoran refused to touch anything but plain water.
> 
> He was finishing off his second glass when he looked up to see a blushing Sakura holding out a small package to him.
> 
> "It's my birthday present to you," she said hesitantly.
> 
> He smiled. "Can I open it?" She nodded, and he carefully took off the wrapping and folded it before opening the box it covered.
> 
> "I remembered you told me once it got a little too quiet in your home for your liking, so I thought maybe this would help"
> 
> "It's beautiful," he said quietly, holding up the wind chime that the box had held. It was a delicate thing of porcelain glazed in pale green. Strangely enough, its shape was strangely similar to his compass board. The metal chimes themselves were made to look like miniature swords, and as he swung it experimentally, they collided and produced a shower of tinkles that rippled in crystal-clear waves. 
> 
> He looked at Sakura, letting his eyes say what words could not. "Thank you."
> 
> The relief in her emerald eyes was evident. "Thank Eriol-kun. He brought me to a shop where they sold all sorts of these Chinese curios. And he was the one who came up with the idea of the party in the first place." She stopped as she noticed the particularly hostile look that had plastered itself on Syaoran's face. "Syaoran-kun?"
> 
> "Thank him for me," Syaoran muttered shortly.
> 
> "Mou, Eriol-kun is really a nice person! You don't need to" she cut herself off, blushing hotly. He looked at her, puzzled.
> 
> "It's nothing!" she said emphatically, still flushed. "I just want to tell you_Syaoran-kun_ ga suki yo! Not Eriol-kun, not anyone else."
> 
> In the following silence, both of their faces would have made tomatoes jealous.
> 
> At last Syaoran spoke, not meeting her eyes. "Un."
> 
> And she smiled. "Thank you."
> 
> ~~~~ 
> 
> In school next Monday, Yamazaki sidled up to Syaoran with an enigmatic look on his face and beckoned him into the small darkroom next to their class.
> 
> "What is he up to *now*?" Chiharu wondered aloud, brow furrowing. 
> 
> Eriol smiled. "I'm sure he has his reasons for calling Li-kun out."
> 
> Ten minutes later, there was a howl from the darkroom that sounded amazingly likean enraged wolf. 
> 
> "Li-kun?" Tomoyo said in surprise.
> 
> The sounds of something being ripped apart followed, accompanied by Yamazaki's wail of "Li-KUN! That was *my* copy!" There was a muffled growl, and they heard the sounds of a door being slammed open in time to pounding footsteps. 
> 
> Sakura and the rest hurried to the door to be greeted with the sight of a Syaoran breathing smoke and gasoline hot on the heels of a Yamazaki fleeing for his life. The remains of a broken video tape were clenched in his hand.
> 
> "What was *that* all about?"
> 
> "Yamazaki-kun got Li-kun's birthday performance taped down on his pocket V8 last Thursday," Eriol said calmly. 
> 
> "_What_?"
> 
> "Hoeee!"
> 
> "And actually showed it to Li-kun just now."
> 
> "Oh, that idiot," Chiharu mumbled in frustration. "Serve him right. I hope Li-kun bashes him up properly."
> 
> Sakura wrung her hands in distress. "I'd better find them before anything bad happens to Yamazaki-kun!" Before they could blink, she had bolted out of class and into the corridor. Her cries of "Syaoran-kun!" gradually receded into the distance.
> 
> As the rest drifted back to their laces, Eriol slipped a hand under his desk and grinned in a most unholy manner.
> 
> Apparently Yamazaki had neglected to tell his cute relative that the original tape was with him. 
> 
> And what a beautiful tape it was, tooespecially the part where Yamazaki had taped him in Syaoran's bedroom.
> 
> He leaned back in his chair and hummed tunelessly. 
> 
> Life was *goood*.
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Notes:
> 
>   1. Syaoran's hangover might be a little extreme to some, but I'm merely speaking from personal experience. I was on an exchange student program in Australia 2 years ago and got similarly inebriated one time (don't ask), and was so, um, incapacitated the next morning. &.&
>   2. I really am not satisfied with this story, but it's the best I can do right now. I'll be rewriting this at a later date*_* Once again, forgive any OOC-ness, plot dumbness, weird stylisation and etc. 
>   3. Comments? ;_;
> 
> --Syaoran no Miko


End file.
